


Atlantis

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU - Restaurant, Atlantis Seafood Restaurant, Gen, Mermaid/Merman Servers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the Restaurant AU that no one asked for but I felt compelled to write anyway. It's just for fun, testing the waters in a new style that I've never tried before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis

Slipping in through the back door, Radek headed straight for the staff room, whistling happily to himself. The rest of the crew were already there, getting into their work clothes and making sure everything was ready for the customers.  
'Radek, you're on the south side today with Elizabeth and Ronon.' Teyla called, looking up from where she was busily setting up another table.  
'any particular colour?' Radek asked, walking over to check the temperature of the water.  
'blue, you'll match well with the others.' Teyla grinned, picking her way across the beautiful arch over the water to another table.  
'very well, I will not be long.' Radek replied, waving to John before resuming his trip to the staff room to change.

Opening his locker and tossing his bag in, Radek pulled out one of his uniforms and vanished into the change room for the routine battle to get ready for work.  
'need a hand Radek?' Ronon asked, hoping out of another change room and adjusting his dreads quickly before turning to Radek.  
'no, I believe I will…could you hand me my braces please?' Radek replied, pants and shirt appearing over the door.  
'sure, just give me a moment to hop on over there.' Ronon grinned, getting his balance before getting a move on as Radek pulled his under uniform on before drenching his lower body in oil to help slide his outer uniform into place.  
'here you go Radek.' Ronon offered, reaching over the door with the braces.  
'ah, thank you. I'll see you on the floor.' Radek replied, taking the braces and securing them into place before starting to work into his outer uniform.

~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~

Emerging a few minutes later, Radek hopped across to the south half of the restaurant and dove into the deep pool around the tables. Kicking back to the surface, he paddled over to the shallow step by the wall and reached down to lock his ankle braces into place, completing the streamlined look that all the waiters and waitresses had to keep.

This was the competitive edge that kept Atlantis Seafood Restaurant alive among all its competition. Stepping onto the sandy beach, patrons were welcomed to the establishment by a beautiful mermaid dressed in purple as she sat on her rock, singing sweet songs of love and hope. Upon greeting the patrons, she would call for one of the wait staff, returning to her song once they were on their way. Striking out through the water, the wait staff would greet the partons then lead them to their table across the bridges and arches that crossed the two large bays. Ten tables in each bay sat on solid timber and fibreglass platforms that were secured to the floor under the water, well out of sight. The bottoms of the pools were covered with all kinds of plants, further reinforcing the oceanic atmosphere of the place. Small fish and other safe creatures roamed the water freely, held out of the staff only tunnels by barriers that the staff could easily flip over. The chef could be seen working in his giant clam shell, a string of shells hanging around his neck and delicate fins along the sides of his head. The six mermaids serving the customers would wait near the kitchen for the meals, playing with their fish friends. Each of the mermaids had a little wooden boat specifically designed to safely carry drinks to the patrons and larger ones for the meals. Two moving lines connected the pools to the kitchen, allowing the orders to be placed without ruining the scene. The bars were kept away from the partons by wide gaps in the platform leading to the bathrooms, preventing anyone from stealing from the bar. Large stained glass windows were backlit along the walls, furthering the underwater theme with pictures of lager sea creatures and those that couldn't be kept safely in the two pools.

~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~‡~

Taking a few moments to relax, Ronon perched on the edge of the pool and lay back on the smooth rocks near the kitchen. Shuffling a little until he was comfortable, he closed his eyes and sighed, soaking up the fake rays from above.  
'gather around my friends.' Teyla called, diving into the north pool and swimming over to the central walkway as John emerged from the kitchen with a tray of mugs.  
'and just when I was getting comfortable.' Ronon groused, rolling off the rocks and diving back into the pool. He was a natural in the water, all sleek curves and powerful muscles.  
'so how's the water today my aquatic friends?' John teased, sitting cross-legged among his friends and handing the drinks around.  
'could be a little warmer but it's okay. So long as it's right for the other creatures in the pool, we'll cope.' Carson shrugged, heaving his bulk out of the water and perching on the edge of the platform before picking up his tea and taking a sip.  
'so what sort of crowd are we expecting tonight?' Elizabeth asked, following Carson's lead before picking up her coffee and relaxing into the aroma.  
'we've got three reservations but apart from that, I'm expecting it to be fairly busy tonight. Friday night, you know what that means.' Teyla shrugged, tail beating slowly as she hung onto the edge and sipped her tea.  
'we're going to be busy with a lot of kids. I just hope we don't have too many swimmers.' Rodney sighed, climbing onto the rocks with his coffee.  
'we'll cope Rodney, we always do.' Jen grinned, joining Carson on the walkway.  
'drink up guys, doors open in fifteen.' John sighed, adjusting his headgear quickly so the fins were more centralised along the sides of his face.  
'here Teyla, I made this for you.' Elizabeth offered, holding out a beautiful tiara made from seaweed and dyed coral on a metal frame.  
'oh Elizabeth, it's beautiful. Thank you so much.' Teyla replied, taking the gift and holding it up before securing it into place.  
'our very own mermaid princess. You look amazing Teyla.' John nodded, watching as Radek swam over to the bar and grabbed his waterproof camera out before returning.  
'smile m'lady.' he chuckled, tail beating rapidly as he tried to stay steady to take the photo.  
'here, I've got you.' Ronon offered, hopping out of the water and draping his body across the walkway before grabbing Radek under the arms and holding him steady so he could get the shot.  
'places everyone, five minuets to show time.' John cut in, gathering up the mugs and heading back to the kitchen.  
'we really need to do something about those front boulders, I've got bruises from sitting on them all night.' Teyla called after him before sliding back into the water and heading for one of the two ramps hidden under the water that made it easy for her to get into position while in costume.


End file.
